Discusión:Polémica sobre la fecha del transcurso de Grand Theft Auto 2
Unas pequeñas puntualizaciones "Three weeks in the future" no quiere decir literalmente tres semanas después, sino que viene de la frase hecha "Two weeks in the future" (que puede tener variaciones), que quiere decir algo así como: "en un futuro no muy lejano". Más información aquí: https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=two%20weeks%20into%20the%20future Además no se está teniendo en cuenta que el mensaje de la radio pudo ser grabado antes de que decidiesen ambientarlo en un futuro distópico, y aclaro esto, ya que es una hipótesis mía simplemente: la confusión con las fechas y el mensaje de la radio me llevan a pensar que, en una fase más temprana del desarrollo, quizá pensaban simplemente ambientarlo en la misma época de lanzamiento, como el primer GTA, y más tarde tuvieron la idea de hacerlo futurista. Pero bueno, dejando a un lado mi paja mental hipótesis, se infravalora demasiado la éstetica retrofuturista del juego, como si fuera un detalle menor y se da por buena la fecha de 1999 dando por irrefutables las pruebas de que transcurre en el 99 y por inexactas las del 2013, cuando en realidad solo el mensaje de la radio podría darse como concluyente, siendo el resto tan inexactas como sus pares futuristas. --mascaracan (discusión) 12:28 16 sep 2018 (UTC) Ese artículo de Urban Dictionary es la única referencia a la expresión que hay en Internet y tiene solo 13 votos (más de la mitad negativos), por lo que no hay pruebas de que tal frase signifique "en un futuro lejano". Como dijiste, eso de que es solo una beta y se olvidaron de cambiar es una paja mental hipótesis sin pruebas. Y en cuanto a lo último, todo apunta a 1999 y nada apunta al 2013, salvo la fecha de publicación de los diarios y de los informes policiales, pero que tampoco contradicen que el juego transcurra en 1999 (tal como se mencionó en la conclusión). 14:58 16 sep 2018 (UTC) ::Pues me equivoque, parece ser que es más común "Twenty minutes into the future" que "Two weeks into the future" y es un "tropo televisivo" (TV Trope, perdón por la traducción chapucera), además del título de una película cyberpunk ochentera inglesa de toques futuristas: ::-'TV Tropes': https://tvtropes.org ::'-Twenty minutes into the future:' https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TwentyMinutesIntoTheFuture ::Y significa lo siguiente: 'The Future, but not so far into it that you'd notice except for the abundance of Applied Phlebotinum.', "El futuro, pero no tan lejano como para que lo notes salvo por la abundancia de 'Applied Phlebotinum' (puedes ver ahí mismo el significado de esto)". ::-A parte de TV Tropes, se pueden encontrar mas referencias a Twenty minutes into the future, si bien se hace dificil hallarlas por culpa de la película, así que dejaré dos: http://hogardemayorestenerife.com/?p=5088 - https://player.fm/series/on-the-rocks/episode-236-detroit-become-human ::Y no digo que se olvidaran de quitarlo ni que fuese beta ni nada, simplemente que GTA 2 no tiene realmente historia y por entonces todo el tema de la línea temporal no era tan importante como para fijarse en lo que era un guiño al famoso efecto 2000 del que todo el mundo hablaba (ibamos a palmar), y eso sí es un hecho. Y eso me llevó a mi hipótesis, que está mejor olvidada para no enturbiar la cuestión. ::Había escrito una parrafada pero paso, simplemente digo que si se toma la frase "Three weeks into the future" como lo que es, una frase hecha, y no de forma literal (pues para decir "dentro de tres semanas" hay en inglés formas mucho más sencillas y correctas), y la nula importancia de linea temporal en GTA 2 (no hay ningún esfuerzo en situarlo en un fecha concreta más allá de un futuro indeterminado) en cuanto al corte de radio, la cosa cambia un poco. No tengo nada más que añadir sobre la conclusión, pues me sigue pareciendo que se debería tener en cuenta esto, ya que octubre de 1999 no me parece suficiente "Three weeks into the future", ni siquiera "Twenty minutes". ::--mascaracan (discusión) 18:09 16 sep 2018 (UTC) ::PD: Recuerda que yo dije "en un futuro no muy lejano", y no "en un futuro lejano", que cambia totalmente el sentido de mi afirmación.